Cosmetic samples are sometimes packaged in flexible pouches comprising heat-sealed films that may be stuck to advertising inserts inside magazines. Such packaging is not very satisfactory for substances that need to be applied by an applicator, or for substances that are usually associated with luxury packaging.
Dishes made out of a thermoformed material are also known for containing a cosmetic sample, with such dishes generally being closed by a heat-sealed film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,675 teaches packaging a sample in a cavity formed by embossing a sheet of thermoformable plastics material or a sheet of paper laminated with a barrier-forming material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,400 describes a plurality of substance-filled cavities that are formed by thermoforming a polymer or by molding cardboard. The cavities are covered by a plurality of superposed films that are held together by a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,704 discloses a support for a plurality of applicators, said applicators being formed in the support and being suitable for being detached from said support by perforations defining an outline thereof.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,584 describes a matchbook-type package comprising a plurality of applicators impregnated with lipstick, each applicator being detachable from the package by perforations provided at a base thereof.